A Soul's Song
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: There's always this one song that fits a character perfectly. Every soul has it's song, and in here are the songs of the characters with which they fit. Read and listen reader, because music is the voice of the soul. R&R for me peoples! PLease!
1. Chapter 1

LC; My first songfic. Without the lyrics so won't be put down.

Soul; Can we also make it your last?

Maka; I second that motion!

LC; Sorry but I rather like songfics but I've never made my own. I'm changing that!

Soul; Who's this about anyway?

LC; Just you. Mostly.

Maka; Well, it could be worse.

Soul; How?

Maka; She could be doing Black Star.

Soul; Oh yeah.

LC; There's an idea...*Grins evilly*

Soul; We just unleashed an evil worse than the kishin.

Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater. I wish I did, I want one! I want a weapon!

Chapter 1: Leave out all the Rest.

He always acted like a cool guy, because he wanted others to think of him that way. Sometimes though, he pushed people away, people like his friends, who wanted to help. Like when he had nightmares, and he didn't tell the ones who mattered.

If things kept up the way they were now, he might lose them all. Maka, his partner, and despite what he might say, he's certain he can't live without her.  
>He would die if she decided to give up on him. If she decided she didn't care.<p>

Sometimes it's hard for him, when he wakes up, to relax again until he's sure she's safe. He sneaks out of his room, late at night, and opens her door.  
>He lets out a sigh of relief as she lays sleeping in her bed.<p>

He's always so worried about his reputation as a cool guy, and sometimes he wonders if that's all anyone will remember him as.  
>Will they never remember the times he freaked out when Maka was hurt? Would people not remember him as a friend, but as an aloof figure, a thousand light years out of reach?<p>

Even death scythes die, and when he does, he wants it to be in a cool way. He wants to die with a big bang, doing something important for the people he cares about.  
>If he dies protecting Maka, well, that would just be the best.<p>

"You can be such a jerk, you know that Soul?" Oh yeah, he knows. He's going to keep saying stuff like that though, to you and everyone else.  
>Because when he dies, he doesn't want any of them to be sad. Even if they are happy about his death, it'll be better than watching from heaven or hell as Maka cries for him.<p>

Sometimes he gets a little jealous when Maka spends time with someone else. He's her partner, he should always be with her.  
>He wants to keep her all to himself, but he won't act on this. Cool guys don't get jealous if their partner goes on a girl's day out thing. That doesn't stop him from glaring at the tv until Maka comes home again though.<p>

He knows Maka can't stand to see him hurting. Whether it is physical or mental doesn't matter, she wants to help make it better.  
>He knows that she can be frightened by a lot, but she uses that fear. Her fear is what makes her brave enough to stand up alone to a Kishin. And he hates himself for not being able to help her then.<p>

God he can remember a few nights after they became partners, when he had a nightmare and Maka found him, crying on his bed.  
>Totally not cool, but he didn't turn her away when she held him. She never speaks of it, but sometimes at night, when he lies awake with his eyes closed, he can hear Maka coming in to check up on him.<p>

They've been together for a while now, but that doesn't mean they don't still grate on eachother's nerves. She still doesn't like sports, he still hates studying.  
>That doesn't keep her from coming to the basketball court with him though. It won't stop him from sitting at the desk right next to her at school the next day.<p>

He's made mistakes, they all have. He remembers when he actually _let _Maka into the madness when they fought Crona beneath the school.  
>Even though it ended up alright, there was that horrible moment when he was pulling her up, when he thought he didn't have the strength to. It's his biggest mistake.<p>

He's called her names so many times. "Tiny tits" 'Gorgeous' But the names, to him, all mean the opposite of what he's really thinking. "Fat ankles" 'Princess' He knows she hates these names, but he sometimes thinks, in the middle of the night, she understands what he's trying to say.

"Idiot!" 'Can't you be more careful? You might get hurt!' "Big head!" 'I'm glad your alright' He can see it in her eyes, and he wonders, if she sees the same thing in his.

She tried to get stronger after he got hurt badly by Crona. He hated himself for making her worry so much then, and still hates himself.  
>She would never admit it, but she hurts inside too. He doesn't mention it, she'll talk when she wants to, but he's always there to hold her when she cries.<p>

That short time before he figured out why she wouldn't look at him directly, was the worst week of his life.  
>He realized she couldn't stand seeing his <em>scar, <em>not himself. He had been so afraid that she would leave him then, that she had finally been pushed over the edge. He's glad it was all in his head.

No one could be his Maka. No one could be that insanely beautiful young woman he watched grow up. No one could be that wonderful blonde who made friends with near everything under the Sun without trying.  
>He's glad about that too, because it means she is totally unique. And the best, coolest, part is, is that she is all his.<p> 


	2. Riot

LC; Yay, another song fic!

Soul; Who's it for this time?

Maka; You already did Soul.

LC; This is for Tsubaki!

Soul; Your not going in order?

LC; Nope, I'm just listening to random songs on Youtube and finding those that fit.

Maka; In a way I'm glad. That means it might take longer to get to me!

LC; Now to the song!

Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater so go away now!

Chapter 2: Riot.

She loved Black Star, she really did, but sometimes she thought he couldn't care less about her. Sometimes she wondered what kept her with him? Why did she constantly bow to someone as 'jerk-ish' as Black Star?  
>Sometimes he made her want to scream!<p>

He took advantage of her, and though at times he remembered to say thank you, it didn't take away the sting.  
>Sometimes she wanted to pummel a little sense into that thick skull the only way he would see it. Through his horrid ego! But still she must remain as her namesake, and play the part of the wall flower.<br>She feels like the welcome mat in front of their door.

Still though, she defended him. She fought for him. She listened to him. She still got butterflies when he remembered to thank her for something.  
>She couldn't give up on him. Not when he never gave up on her.<p>

She, like her meister, never backed down in a fight. If she ever got around to speaking her true feelings, she'd admit to loving the way he was so stubborn.  
>He would never stay down, so she would not either.<p>

There were days though, when all she wanted was to give in and throw a tantrum! Days when his idiotic selfishness just drove her up the wall!  
>Sometimes she wished they had never met, then she remembered why they did.<p>

If it wasn't for him, she would have been violated. From that moment on, she owed him her life and she did her best to pay that debt.  
>If he had not come when he did, she might have suffered a fate worse than death. He saved her life, he saved her worth.<p>

It might come as a surprise to her friends, but mild mannered Tsubaki did get angry. Prime examples were when Black Star tried to peek on her when she was bathing.  
>But when she really got angry, even he did not bother her. He made that mistake once and she had been begging for his forgiveness for a month afterward.<p>

She had a simple soul, one that could get along with just about anybody. It wouldn't be hard getting a new partner, but she detested the idea.  
>That would be like saying you tried, failed, and gave up! She didn't like many things, but she hated few.<br>Giving up was one of them.

How many times had she yelled at Black Star to stay down when he was hurt? How often had she herself hidden injuries so as to keep fighting?  
>She lost count, stopped counting altogether. She just got up, right next to her meister, and continued the fighting. She'd call him an idiot later, right now they had friends to save.<p>

Sometimes she was sorely tempted, but then he would do something so completely out of character that it would throw her off the scent of blood.

"Tsubaki, you believe I can surpass God right?" There were times when even he faultered in his steps. Times he needed the reassurances of someone who wouldn't lie to make him feel better.  
>He trusted her to be that person.<p>

"Black Star, I honestly don't think there's anything you can't do." She meant every word.

So even if he could be a bit of a controlling jerk. Even if he didn't come with a mute button. Even if he picked fights constantly and didn't know when to quit.  
>She would be there, on the right side, his side. She would fight for him tooth and nail because he was the only one she trusted beyond the shadows of even the demon blade itself.<p>

She did, she got up time and again, in the middle of the night. Sometimes Black Star didn't know when to quit with his training.  
>But it was late at night, very rarely, when she saw the quivering mass he could become. There were times when even Black Star had nightmares. There were times when he dreamt of the monster he could become.<br>She had to be there for him!

She would be by his side alright. That's where she best fit. She was his weapon, he was her meister.  
>She belonged with him. She loved him, she really did.<p> 


	3. survive

LC; Yay! A song for Black Star!

Soul; Is it embarrassing?

LC; I don't know. I have no sense of shame so it's hard to tell.

Maka; Explains so much of your insanity.

Soul; She can't feel shame, so _thats _why she's always doing things to people that are insane!

LC; Yep, and now to go out with a bang with Black Star's song!

Soul; I have got to see this!

Maka; Okay, we can let you slide for this one!

LC; Let's go then!

Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater!

Chapter 3: Survive (I wasn't built to lose)

For as long as he could remember, he'd been presecuted for the doings of his clan. The Star clan were a race of ninja, following the way of the assassin.  
>He used to be ignored by everyone as a small child. His cries went unanswered, even by his own guardians. That's why he sought attention so much, because he'd never had it before. People paying attention to you, was nice.<p>

He had trained as hard as he could to be the very best at everything! Sid thought he was just naturally talented, when in reality he was only showing hours of training.  
>It didn't matter though, because it beefed up his reputation. If people thought he was naturally good at everything, they would think he was powerful. He'd get the psycology advantage in battle. He wanted to win after all.<p>

Lately he'd been beaten by people stronger than himself. He hated it! He was so used to winning that the idea of losing was so foreign to him!  
>He heard what Sid had said about him being built to win, and he was half right. The truth of the matter was, he wasn't built to lose!<p>

His goal, to surpass God, wasn't wildly believed in. Even though most of his friends never said it out loud, he could see in their eyes they didn't believe he'd do it.  
>Only one person truly and utterly believed in him, and he didn't know what he would do without her. Tsubaki was the only one who could really make him feel like it was possible.<p>

He acted immature, loud, and rude all the time. His sense of humor was so childish that his friends didn't even bother to hide their rolling eyes!  
>It wasn't his fault! He'd never been able to expierience the things that made them laugh! He had been locked up half his life, to make sure he wouldn't follow his parents' footsteps. He didn't know what they thought funny, he only had his ideals, for so long.<p>

Fighting had always come as naturally as breathing to him. The flow of battle, the song of the blade as it sings with your opponent's sword.  
>The rush of adrenaline as you <em>duck, swipe, thrust, <em>your sword through his skin over and over again! He lived for that feeling! The warmth of blood when it flowed out of his and his opponent's wounds, the sweat in their eyes, the slick feel of the ground beneath his feet. He belonged here!

Shinigami-sama had given out insanity resitant pills for the students. What poor muck did he think he was fooling?  
>Kid thought that since he had trained his senses so relentlessly, he had gained a measure of invulnerability to the insanity. He was wrong.<p>

He saw things, he just managed to ignore them, so focused on his goal. He saw the arms of his family reaching for him, trying to drag him under.  
>They tried to drag him to the insanity, in which they had thrived. The one time he let himself slip had been like a drug, it was addictive and felt so good. So natural!<p>

When they had gone to get the Uncanny sword from the guy who turned out to be Tsubaki's brother, he had waited next to her as she fought him inside the weapon.  
>He had taken the beating of the civilians, feeling the dull blow of the board they were using. They thought they were so Big! Ha! Then they thought they could start on Tsubaki to, that is when they made a mistake!<p>

"Don't you dare touch her!" He'd never seen such a look of fear directed at him before. They were afraid of him, of his family.  
>He would never admit it, not even to Tsubaki, but what bothered him the most about that instant, was that he liked it. He liked that the old man feared him.<p>

He was the fasted guy in the academy. He could outrun any of them without breaking a sweat. He developed that speed so he could get away from his care takers.  
>He had developed it to run from his problems. It worked for the most part. The only flaw was he had to stop eventually, and when he did, it was hard to get up and run again.<p>

When his friends were hurt, he'd do everything he could to make sure it wouldn't happen again. He got revenge for Maka when she was immobilized.  
>That was his role, his responsibility, to defend those weaker than him because he was just that Big! The small people needed someone Big to help them!<p>

He built a reputation around avenging his friends' honors. That felt good.

That time when he was fighting Mifune, he almost lost himself to that tasty insanity. It tasted so good and he could become so much stronger!  
>It was like a drug, and he could fully understand why Stein had lost to it. All that kept him out though, the only thing that pulled him back from the brink, was Tsubaki's voice. He couldn't leave her behind.<p>

Normally it was hard for him to tell what any one person was feeling. He never had that problem with Tsubaki. He could read her like a book.  
>And she was a lot easier to understand. She had been there for him for so long. He wished he could repay her for everything she's done.<br>He wishes that he could just say thank you a little more often. Just let her know how much she means to him.

The fight against the Kishin, when he woke up to find Maka had defeated it without even Soul's help, had left a huge blow to his ego.  
>The thing is, he wasn't jealous, and he didn't even challenge her to a fight. It was the first time that when someone else got the spotlight, he didn't try to take it back.<p>

He was left alone in the shadows, even by Tsubaki. He felt at home. Like he had been missing something all his life and had suddenly found it.  
>After that battle, he found he enjoyed being alone a lot more.<p>

There was a short time, before that big battle, when he had been obsessed with getting stronger. It was because of that insanity he had tasted, he was sure.  
>He didn't tell Tsubaki about that tantalizing aroma of insanity, he <em>couldn't! <em>How it just _tasted so damn good and he wanted more!_  
>He had to push it away, for now.<p>

He had been taking down traps and men left and right during his assualt on the castle. He could almost smell Mifune and he wanted a rematch!  
>Even though he had won, he felt he hadn't! It felt that as long as Mifune wasn't dead by his hand that he had lost! He had to fix it!<p>

After the battle with the Kishin, he had left Tsubaki a note in their apartment saying he was going out for some more training.  
>He went to an old park, and there he lay down on the grass and just thought. He thought about his clan, about how he had almost followed the wrong path. He thought he hadn't held any resentment about their deaths, but he had only been fooling himself.<p>

After all, for a kid to wish his parents had never died, was natural.

When it came down to it, even though he acted younger or older, depending on the mood, he was still just a thirteen year old kid.  
>He needed a little reassurance that all was still right in his little word.<p>

"Tsubaki, you believe that I'll surpass God don't you?" He just needed someone to believe in him a little.

"Black Star, I honestly believe there's nothing you can't do." And when she said it, it felt so natural.


	4. I'm Coming Home

LC; Another songfic!

Soul; Great, so uncool.

Maka; Maakaaaa...CHOP!

Soul; GAH! Damnit woman!

LC; This, as funny as it is, is not why I came here.

Disclaimer; I don't own Soul Eater or any of these songs!

Chapter 4; I'm coming Home.

Death itself did not fear anything. But he missed so much. He was unable to leave this city's boundaries. He so wished to once again travel the Earth.  
>Still he held true to his job, and stayed firmly before that fine line. Yet he couldn't hide the pain from himself, even if he could from everyone else.<p>

He wasn't born in Death city, he was born in a small country villa. Once upon a time he was normal, save for the three white lines in his hair.  
>He grew up to become Death though, and now there is not a single man, woman, or child alive who remembers he once went by a different name. And he wants so much to visit his home again.<p>

His mask was made so that none would recognize him, a thousand years after he was born. He would not die, never know that sweet embrace, so instead he sought to kill his old self. He was no longer a normal child, nor a normal man. He was Death's personification. No one even knew what his real personality was like. Even he had forgotten it, a long time ago.

He'd watched as people were born, grew old, fell in love, had children, and died. He had been there to meet Spirit's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather.  
>He would be here to greet his great-great-great-great-great-great grandchild.<p>

When Kid was born it was the happiest day of his life. At the same time, he hated himself on that day more than on any other.  
>He had condemned this poor infant in his arms to the same life of solitude he now led. It was almost more than he could bear, and he couldn't help but wonder. Would Kid one day hate him for siring him?<p>

Kid's mother had been an angel in almost every sense of the word. He'd sometimes playfully ask her where she was hiding her wings.  
>She was gone though, had died when Kid was still just a child. She was on the other side, and no matter how long he lived, he'd never get to join her there again.<p>

Once long ago he gave Kid and his weapons directions to his mother's home. From what Liz an Patty had told him, he had cried when he saw her portrait in the front manor.  
>At first he'd thought it was because she was standing asymetrically, but they told him different.<p>

"He said he wasn't crying about her standing wrong, but because up until then he hadn't been able to remember what she looked like." Liz said quietly. He had been so surprised, and he had cursed himself the rest of the day.  
>What son could hate his mother?<p>

His father had died, he'd gotten terribly wounded and died from blood loss. How he wished he was that lucky. So many times he wondered if he should take his own life.  
>Poisons would not work, but killing himself with a blade should be pretty effective. But he can't now, no not now.<p>

He's all Kid has left, save his weapons, and he can't leave his son to live through eternity alone.

When he was twenty, before he realized he'd never age another day, he had wished to live forever. If only he could go back in time to stop himself, he would.  
>He really shouldn't have wished at all, not on that star.<p>

He'd like to spend just one day on the old estate he was born on. Just a few measly hours to take in the mud and decay.  
>He knew nothing would be standing, heck it was probably a forest now, but he didn't care. He just wanted to stand in the places he had as a young man, where he had been born and raised.<p>

Some days he panicked, he couldn't stand just living forever to see mankind die away. On one such day, when Kid was but a toddler, just after his mother's death, he had walked into his bedroom.

"Daddy you crying." He had picked up his son and apologized more times than he could remember. He didn't even know what he was apologizing for, only that it was important.

Now he watched another generation replace the one before it and compared it to individuals of one a hundred years before.  
>Oh, that scythe girl must be Soul and Maka's daughter, she reminded him of Spirit's father actually.<p>

Most days now, he was just tired. Kid had finally found out he would never die, but had never told him how he felt about that.  
>From Patty he had gathered that the day he found out, he and Liz had stayed in the bedroom they shared all day and night. Sometimes she had heard wails coming from the room.<p>

It's been a thousand years since the Kishin broke free and he's ready to die now. His son has made a great shinigami, and already has his own son.  
>Ironically, the child was a female. Her name is Eliza Death, and she has three white lines on one side of her head.<p>

On the day of her birth, Kid had cried and said he was ashamed to have condemned her to his fate. I placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him that one day she would know Death.  
>He killed me that day and gained full access to even my abilities.<p>

It's the cycle of the shinigami. The child must surpass the parent. One day, Eliza will realize this and kill Kid, but for now. Someone's waiting for me just beyond the veil.  
>I'm coming home Ariana.<p> 


	5. happy go lucky

LC; It is time again for songfics based on the song without lyrics!

Maka; Why don't you put up the lyrics too?

LC; Because someone told me that doing that plagurizes the song and can get offline.

Soul; Would that really be such a bad thing?

LC; Yes, yes it would. I would have to go back to killing random people on the street if that happened.

Maka; The scary part is I'm not sure if she's kidding.

Soul; Just back away slowly.

Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater or the Songs!

Chapter 5; Happy Go Lucky

At first she was only ever devoted to her sister. Lizzie always knew what to do and how to get what they needed. She always took care of her! She was smart, pretty, and really brave even if she didn't know it. So she put every part of her being into making sure Lizzie wouldn't have to worry about her. By always being happy.

Everyone, all their friends, thought she was always happy. She was always content to color over her tests and play the fool. She knew people often thought Black Star might be smarter than her, she'd even heard a few talking about it. But that's alright, because they think she's happy, so they don't worry about her.

In all honestly she did cry, often in fact. It's just that it was always to her pillow, where neither Liz or Kid could hear her. She didn't want them to worry though, or think less of her. That was becoming a major fear of her's as well. She didn't want to be seen as weak.

She can't honestly remember the last time she acted like herself in front of others. In fact, she was starting to wonder if she even had a true self. She could barely figure out how she really felt anymore, only what her mask of smiles felt.

She could survive in the world, she knew she could. She'd done it as a child, with her sister. But that was it, wasn't it. Always with Lizzie. She'd never before been alone.  
>That time when Lizzie was lost on the ghost ship, despite being with Kid, she felt more alone than ever before.<p>

"Hey Lizzie." She didn't want to be alone again.

"Yeah?" Never.

"You'll never leave me right?" Just say no.

"Your my sister, why would I ever want to leave you. I'd never be able to do that." And she instantly felt better.

She doesn't cry as much as she used to. There's not a lot to cry about. Kid is nice, they have friends, food, a home. Everything is going great actually.  
>Still though, there are times when she's just so frustrated by her mask, that she cries because of it. Maybe if she could just take it off, she'd feel better.<p>

Yeah, she's never been the brightest. She couldn't lie to herself about that. But still, even while she made paper giraffes, she couldn't help but think about what she would put in the blanks.

Lizzie probably knew all the answers though, she was so smart.

Now, so many years after the Kishin, she's still happy go lucky. She's still hiding what she really feels. And in the end, she realizes it's all she has.  
>She doesn't have anyone who thinks of her like Kid thinks of Liz. No one who cared about her like Soul did for Maka. She was alone, even surrounded by all her friends and family.<p>

At Lizzie's wedding she couldn't smile. She doesn't think Lizzie noticed. She just sat in the back and looked at everyone from the behind with a blank stare.  
>She wasn't sure what this meant.<p>

"Hey Patty, you know I'd never leave you behind right?" Maybe Liz did notice, every once in a while.


	6. One More

LC; More song fics now!

Soul; Who are you doing now?

LC; I've finally gotten to Maka!

Maka; Aw man. What song?

LC; One more.

Soul; I've heard that song, pretty good actually.

Maka; Yeah but all these chapters are angsty. She's gonna find a way to make me a baby!

LC; Not that hard, you do a lot of crying.

Disclaimer; I do not own Soul Eater or One More, they are just things I'm borrowing for you guys to read and listen and enjoy!

Every fight they've ever been in sends rivers of fear through her. The tougher the opponent, the more she is afraid. But damn it all if she's giving up. Her mother made it through this before her, so she could too.  
>Besides, Soul wouldn't stop for anyone, and she didn't want to be left behind.<p>

Against the Kishin, she had been afraid. Yet despite that fear she had fought back as hard as she could and eventually she had won. Because she had something the Kishin didn't have. She had courage, bravery, whatever name you want to call it by. She didn't give up.

No matter her struggles she has always and will always come out on top. With Soul by her side she knows they can win. And when she protects him or he protects her, she knows they'll make it out alive again, just like they always do.

To make a death scythe one needs 99 kishin eggs and 1 witch's soul. Every time they take another soul, get close to their witch soul, she wonders what will happen when they reach number 100.  
>Will history repeat itself and the two go their seperate ways, like her mother and father before her?<p>

"Soul, what will you do once your a Death Scythe?" She tried asking one day.

"Don't know. Keep going on cool missions with your flat chest I guess." Even after she has pummeled him with another rather large text, she is smiling.

Everyday is starting to feel like a struggle but she makes it through each one the same as the day before. She should really stop worrying. Still, everytime they accept another mission, she wonders.

What if this is the one? The straw that broke the camel's back?

She is ashamed of herself sometimes. Whenever she sees Soul's scar she feels another twinge of guilt and regret that he'll always carry the story of her incompetence marred on his otherwise perfect skin.  
>For someone as cool as him scars only make him look cooler. That's how he replied when she asked him how he felt about that scar. She didn't have to ask again.<p>

Whenever she again feels that paralyzing fear she forces herself to think about that scar. And somehow, the unbelievable urge to never let that happen again makes her get back up and fight back, no matter the opponent!

It's years later after they have their first child, a boy named Taka, that she asks him if he'll stay. She won't admit it, but she's afraid that this will be her childhood all over again.

"Idiot, that would be so incredibly uncool. How am I supposed to abandon the love of my life and my son?" And again she remembers how_ lucky _she is to have him because he would never be so uncool as to leave her son to her own fate.

Yeah, she's still afraid every time they leave for a mission. But now it's for a different reason. Though she is determinned, now she fears that maybe they will die and leave Taka alone. She fights all the harder because she can't bear to leave her baby boy alone.

Even though he complains that she's going to make his cool boy a sissy, she catches him giving their son one last kiss goodbye, just in case.


End file.
